The University of Kansas has all of the necessary components to become a Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Clinical Trial Center. The University of Kansas is an established Clinical Trials Center with the necessary space to efficiently conduct clinical trials, prepare and process lab specimens and securely and confidentially maintain study medication and documentation. An experienced clinical trial team is currently in place to assure that the studies are conducted in a manner that allows for accurate, efficient and timely collection of data and provides a safe and pleasant environment for the patients. The Clinical Trial Staff have all received training and certification to conduct clinical trials from the University of Kansas Research Compliance Office and have been trained and currently follow Good Clinical Practice Guidelines to assure the safety and protection of study participants. The Principle Investigator, Dr. Rajesh Pahwa, has extensive experience in developing, conducting and monitoring clinical trials and an excellent track record in the recruitment of patients. The Center currently works closely with the Parkinson Association of Greater Kansas City, and all of its support groups to facilitate patient recruitment. The University of Kansas Parkinson's Disease Center is willing and dedicated to adhere to a common protocol and to cooperate with other centers and NINDS in the conduct of both pilot studies and the main efficacy study.